1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a TFT substrate having thin film transistors (TFTs), pixel electrodes, and the like arranged thereon, and an opposing substrate having color filters formed thereon. Further, in the TFT substrate, the pixel electrode and a source electrode of the TFT are connected to each other via a through hole formed through an insulating layer.
Along with the demand for higher resolution of pixels in recent years, the diameter of the through hole has been significantly decreased. When an alignment film is formed on the TFT substrate having the TFTs, the pixel electrodes, and the like formed thereon, an alignment film solution is applied on the TFT substrate. At this time, it may be difficult for the alignment film solution to enter the through hole, and minute recessed defects may be generated in the alignment film formed on the TFT substrate. In view of this, in order to facilitate the entrance of the alignment film solution into the through hole, there is known a technology of forming a step in the through hole with use of a step forming layer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-322563).
However, forming a step in the through hole is not enough for sufficient entrance of the alignment film solution into the through hole, and application unevenness of the alignment film may be caused on the TFT substrate side. As a result, brightness unevenness of the display apparatus may be caused.
This application has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and has an object to provide a display apparatus capable of further facilitating the entrance of the alignment film solution into the through hole and sufficiently suppressing the application unevenness of the alignment film, thereby further equalizing the brightness.